The Magic of Lily
by Creative Touch
Summary: Set 5 years after DH not including the Epilogue: Harry discovers it's not easy to be a single parent and without Ginny by his side, how is he suppose to cope? Ch. 8 is UP! R&R Don't like then don't read. Totally cliche!
1. Delivery

**Summery: **Set 5 years after DH (not including the Epilogue), Harry waits impatiently in St. Mungo's for his baby to be born. The nurse enters the corridor with news that Harry did not want. R&R Don't like then don't read.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything but my own ideas and characters. The great authoress, J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and I never will (unfortunately).

* * *

**Deliver****y **

Harry paced back and forth with anticipation and fear. A million and one things were running through his mind. He was getting impatient, well even more impatient. He had been waiting in the corridor for the past twelve hours and nobody had told him anything.

'Mate, you're going to put a hole in the floor if you keep walking like that,' Ron said, watching his friend walk up and down the corridor. Harry paused and looked at Ron.

'Sit down, Harry. Everything will be fine,' said Hermione, gesturing for him to sit in the spare seat next to her.

'How can you say that?' Harry asked as he started to sit down, 'It's been _twelve _hours -'

'The first birth always takes a while. I expect to be in delivery for just as long,' Hermione replied, rubbing her slightly swollen stomach at the same time. Harry couldn't stand the wait, he wished he could know what was happening inside the room but every time he tried, the nurses told him to wait. Harry couldn't sit still, and after a few minutes he got up again and started his pace.

What could possibly be taking so long? He wanted to hold Ginny; he wanted to hold his baby. A cold shiver ran down his spine. Harry stopped walking for a moment to take in the shiver. Was it usual to feel shivers on a day that should be one of your happiest? He found his pace again, and before he knew it: his pace became more of a jog.

Harry couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. _No_, Harry thought, _nothing is wrong. It's just the nerves of becoming a father_. Another shiver ran down his spine, this time Harry did not pause.

_Something's wrong_. _Nothing is wrong: its nerves. No… there is definitely something wrong. Something is not right...,_ Harry fought back his senses. There was nothing wrong, as Hermione said: it was completely normal for first births to take long. _But _THIS _long!?_

'Mr. Potter?'

Harry spun around. A nurse stood at the door, in her arms was a small bundle in a white blanket. _A bundle…, _Harry thought… _my baby_. Harry smiled at the nurse: finally, some progress. Then he saw it.

The nurse's eyes were filled with pity and as soon as they met with Harry's, he knew his senses had been right: something _was _wrong.

'Mr. Potter, you have a healthy baby girl but…' the nurse didn't seem to be able to continue. Harry frowned at her as she took a deep breath, '…but… I'm sorry to tell you this but… we couldn't stop the bleeding. Your wife didn't make it.'

Harry's heart stopped. _No, _Harry thought, _Ginny can NOT be dead. Why was this nurse lying to me?_ Harry's green eyes met with the nurse's blue ones once more. He could tell she wasn't lying… Ginny was dead.

The nurse walked over to him and placed the bundle into his arms. 'I'm so sorry, Mr. Potter. She did say just before she passed away, that she wanted her to be named Lily.' She turned around and went back into the room, where Harry's true love had ended her life when she brought in a new life.

Harry's eyes darted from Ron to Hermione. Ron was stroking Hermione's hair as she cried hysterically into his shoulder, tears dripping from his long nose. Harry felt the tears build up behind his eyes, he chose to look away from his best friends and stare at the floor. But his eyes ended up on the small bundle in his arms.

The baby was squirming in his arms, looking rather uncomfortable. She had a tuft of black hair but she looked exactly like Ginny. The baby must have felt Harry's grief because she opened her mouth and let out a cry. Harry couldn't help but join her as the hot tears finally emerged from his eyes and ran down his face.

* * *

**A/N: **I know you probably want to kill me because I killed Ginny. Well, too bad. In the world of JKR, she is alive. But this is my story so sticks out tongue 

Do you like it? I actually plan to continue this story for at least one more chapter XP. I'm more than happy to hear requests and listen to some of your ideas for it (if you have any that is).

Reviews are loved – even bad ones.


	2. Old Life and New Life

**Disclaimer: **Again, I don't own anything but my own creations. JKR owns the wizarding world and no one can take that away from her… not even me

* * *

**Old Life and New Life**

_One month later…_

After Ginny's death, Harry fell into deep depression. He hardly ever ate or left the house. He didn't even see anyone: when people try to visit, he pretended to be asleep, even though he couldn't. Harry didn't even see a will to live anymore; nothing was right without Ginny. What was the point in living in a world where Ginny wasn't alive to make life happier or easier?

Harry sat on the floor in, what used to be, his and Ginny's bedroom. The room was still the same as it was before Ginny died, with one exception: memories were scattered across the floor. Harry had spent many lonely days looking at old photographs and renewing old memories. It didn't ease the pain; it wasn't even helpful in any way. Harry simply forced himself to live in the past: when Ginny was alive. If he kept doing this… it wasn't like it was real.

Harry sat with an open box in front of him: Ginny's jewellery box. Inside was her engagement ring. A gorgeous diamond heart sat on a silver band surrounded by smaller diamonds and sapphires. He closed his eyes remembering…

_- Flashback –_

'_Harry! Where are we going?' A blindfolded Ginny asked._

'_It's a surprise. How many times do I have to tell you?'_

'_Harry James Potter, I've been walking around blindly for long enough. I'm not walking another step until you tell me where we're going!' Ginny said firmly, stopping in her tracks._

'_It doesn't matter… we're here.'_

_Harry took off Ginny's blindfold. Ginny gasped at the sight. They were at a Qudditch pitch, the same one where they spent their first anniversary together. In the middle of the pitch a picnic was set up, surrounded by hundreds of floating candles._

'_Ooh Harry! It's beautiful…' Harry laughed as he took Ginny's hand and led her to the dinner he had prepared. They sat down on the mat and began kissing. While in the middle of their make-out, Ginny's stomach gave a loud rumble. Harry was slightly taken aback but then burst out laughing._

_Ginny, who was glad it was dark because she was blushing furiously, smacked Harry playfully in the arm. 'What's on the menu?'_

'_Well… why don't you take a look?' Harry replied gesturing towards the basket. Ginny looked curiously in the basket and began taking out each item: a Caesar salad, chocolate-coated strawberries, hot onion soup and a treacle tart for dessert. There was even a bottle of oak-mead at the bottom._

'_You didn't have to go all this -' Ginny stopped. Harry had his back to her, clearly fiddling with something._

'_What do you have there?' Ginny asked. Harry turned, looking alarmed as if he didn't know she was there. But Ginny saw it before he got a chance to hide it: a ring box. Ginny knew what this meant._

'_Yes,' Ginny said breathlessly. Harry looked taken back, but then a smile broke out on his face as he understood what she had said._

'_You're not suppose to say that yet, Gin. I had a speech prepared…'_

'_You had a speech? I want to hear it!'_

_Harry laughed, 'That's what I plan to do. Well here goes…' Harry got down on his knee and took Ginny's hand._

'_Ginny Weasley. Ever since my sixth year, I knew I loved you. We have faced everything together; I don't even think I could have gotten through the war if it wasn't for you. There isn't a single day that goes past where I don't thank Merlin for bringing you into my life. You're a beautiful, kind-hearted, generous, amazing person and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?'_

_Ginny stared at him in awe and for a moment neither of them spoke. After what seemed like eternity Harry finally said, 'Um… you can say it now.'_

_Ginny giggled as she came out of her trance, 'Yes'. Harry slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her in for a passionate kiss…_

_- End Flashback -_

It had seemed like a million years since that night. He couldn't have been happier that Ginny was going to be his wife, but all those moments were simply memories now. He wiped the tears from his face. He didn't want to live anymore; he wanted to be with Ginny…

* * *

Hermione and Ron were in great concern over their friend. As much as Ginny's death had affected them and the rest of the Weasley family, Harry seemed to be taking it the hardest. Even in a month, they hardly saw their friend and had taken care of his daughter since she was released from St. Mungo's.

'Oh Lily, what _are _we going to do about your father?' Hermione whispered to the tiny baby. Lily gave a little hiccup, Hermione smiled at the baby thinking about how she couldn't wait till her little one got here.

'Hermione! What are you doing here? You should be resting,' Ron said, entering the nursery that was prepared for their child.

'Lily needed some company,' Hermione said defensively. Her hormones made it very hard for her to control her emotions.

'Well, I don't think she needs company anymore.' Hermione looked at the baby in her arms, and sure enough Lily was fast asleep. Hermione smiled as she put the baby back into the crib. Hermione and Ron tip-toed out and closed the door quietly. Without warning, Ron lifted Hermione off her feet and carried her to their bedroom.

Ron carefully place Hermione on the bed and began to kiss her. After a while, Hermione stopped him.

'I think you should go see Harry,' Hermione said

'We were just kissing minutes ago and you're thinking of Harry?' Ron said, raising his eyebrow in an amusing way.

'You know what I mean; Lily can't stay here forever. Where will our baby sleep?' Ron sighed. He knew Hermione was right; Lily needed to be with her father. Ron's eyes moved from Hermione's face to her bulging stomach. He lifted her top and began running his hands over her baby bump.

'OK. I'll talk to him but I think he's made it very clear he isn't up for any visitors.'

'All the more reason for you to talk to him. I'm getting worried, Ron… he didn't even come to her funeral.' Tears began to build up in Hermione's eyes. She quickly tried to blink them back but Ron saw them.

'Alright, if it makes you feel any better, I'll go see him now.' Ron said getting off the bed.

'Thank-you' Hermione whispered as she gave him another kiss. Ron smiled as he turned on the spot but froze as he saw an owl outside the window. Hermione spotted the owl too, 'Isn't that Ginny's owl?'

Ron opened the window to let the bird in. No doubt it was Flakes: Ginny's owl. The barn owl lifted its leg for Ron to take the letter. Ron had to admit the letter was rather big as he released the owl of its duty. As soon as he had taken the letter, Flakes flew on top of the dresser and went to sleep.

'What does it say?' Hermione said quietly, staring at the bird. Ron ripped the letter opened and read out loud:

_To Hermione and Ron,_

_I simply just can't do this any more. A life without Ginny isn't a life I want to live; it's just not worth it. Ron, she was your sister and I know you knew she was an amazing person and an incredible witch. Hermione, she was your best friend, and I know you knew how talented, generous and beautiful she was._

_I can't sit here wallowing in self-pity any more, but I can't let go. That's why I'm taking my life. By the time you read this, I will probably be dead. I want to be with Ginny and this is the only way we can be together forever. Please take care of Lily, she needs parents. _

_Tell everyone I'm sorry for what I am about to do and make sure they know why I am doing it. And when Lily's old enough, tell her of her mother and everything that made her wonderful._

_Good luck to both of you, and your baby. I hope you guys and Lily have the strength that I don't have._

_Goodbye forever,_

* * *

_Oooooh. CLIFHANGER! Aren't I cruel? Don't worry… it will be continued…right now._

* * *

Ron looked through the envelope and discovered many documents including guardianship, Harry's will and a photograph of Harry and Ginny: for Lily. He looked up at Hermione, whose face was white and stained with tears. Ron scrunched up the letter. _How dare he? _Ron thought, _how dare he abandon his child like that when the going gets tough?_

'I'm going to see him,' Ron said ready to apparate to Harry's cottage in Ottery St. Catchpole.

'No! I'm going to,' Hermione said getting off the bed.

'Hermione, be reasonable. Apparation isn't good for the baby…'

'Fine! We'll Floo instead. He's my friend too.' Hermione let off a fresh batch of tears. Ron hugged her and whispered in her ear, 'We'll have to hurry.' Hermione wiped away her tears and nodded. Ron took Hermione's hand and they walked (as fast as they could) to the fireplace in the sitting room. Just as they reached the bottom of the stairs, Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

'Lily.'

'She'll be fine, Hermione. We have to go -'

'Ronald Weasley, how could you be so _irresponsible!_? We can't leave a baby unsupervised!' Hermione replied crossing her arms. 'We should Floo someone -'

'Hermione there isn't enough _time._'

'Fine… we'll take her with us. Harry needs to see her; maybe it'll knock some sense into him.' Ron knew this wasn't the time to argue with his wife.

'Will she be ok? She's only one month -'

'She'll be fine if you keep a hold of her and land on your back. Oh, and cover up her mouth to stop her inhaling any ash. But don't suffocate her!'

'Fine, she can come. No, you stay here I'll get her,' Ron said as Hermione was ready to go back upstairs to get Lily. Ron didn't want to waste a minute more.

'Are you OK?' Hermione asked as Ron came sliding out of the fireplace.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Are you and the baby fine?'

'We're fine. What about Lily?' Hermione asked as she took the baby from Ron's arms.

'No harm done. She slept the whole way.' They peered into the little bundle of blankets to see that Lily was truly fast asleep. The room was still scattered with discarded memories; the bed looked as if it hadn't been slept in for the past month.

'We need to find him. Let's split up: you stay up here, I'm going to check downstairs.' Before Ron got a chance to reply, Hermione slipped out of the room with Lily and headed downstairs. Ron stood in the mess and observed the room: the jewellery box lay open at his feet; Ginny's belongings were spread across the floor; the closet was opened, showing all of Ginny's clothes. He walked around the mess, being constantly reminded of his sister. Ron couldn't take it and left the room.

He walked down the hallway; he spotted a door that slightly opened ajar. Ron had only been in the room once; he wondered if Harry could be in there. He pushed the door opened to see a baby's nursery. Golden snitches flew on the green and white striped wallpaper; a baby's crib lay in the corner, never being slept in; a rocking chair sat not too far from the crib and was surrounded by piles of stuffed animals. The whole room was white and green due to not knowing what sex the baby was going to be. The whole room was covered with, at least, an inch of dust. Harry had obviously avoided this room.

'Ron! Get down here NOW!' Ron panicked at the sound of Hermione's scream. He raced down the stairs and stood in the sitting room, which had a similar fate as the nursery.

'Where are you?' Ron spoke out to no one.

'Outside. Come quickly.' Ron made his way to the courtyard. Hermione stood in the middle, holding Lily, wearing a shocked look on her face.

'Where is he?' Ron said breathlessly.

'You shouldn't have come.' Ron spun around to see where the voice was coming from. His eyes landed on a figure on the roof: Harry.

'Mate, don't do this. Come down from there -'

'No. Nothing you can say can change my mind. I'm gonna do this, I want to be with Ginny and nothing you can say or do can change that.'

'Harry, we all want Ginny back. But please… don't jump'

'Just look after Lily for me. The documents are signed and there's nothing here for me. It was nice knowing you.' And with that Harry took a step off the roof and fell. But not all the way…

Harry was floating two feet off the ground. Ron stood there, frozen on the spot wondering what just happened. He realised that Hermione had pushed Lily into his arms and grabbed her wand. She had her wand out and was pointing straight at Harry.

'Sorry Harry but we're wizards and suicide can be easily stopped like that. I couldn't let you do this,' Hermione said softly as she approached Harry. Harry gave her a dirty look.

'Why, Hermione? All I wanted was to be with my wife. You can understand that.' Hermione nodded as silent tears ran down her face. 'Then why stop me?' Hermione gently brought Harry to the ground and took off the spell. Harry got up, fixed his glasses and faced her, waiting for an answer.

'Because we love you, Harry.' Hermione ran towards her friend and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and cried into his shoulder. Harry was slightly startled by Hermione's sudden actions but ended up returning the hug.

'You want to go back inside?' Harry whispered into Hermione's ear. Hermione looked up and nodded slightly, quickly wiping away her tears. Together they walked back into the house and sat in the living room.

'I'm going to put this one upstairs' Ron said, bouncing the small bundle in his arms.

'It's the -' Harry started.

'I know' Ron smiled and headed upstairs. Harry stared at Hermione. Her face was stained with tears; her eyes red and puffy; she had one hand on her stomach.

'Not long now, eh?' Harry whispered, gesturing to her swollen stomach.

'Still a couple more months,' Hermione smiled. 'Oh!'

'What!? What is it!?' Harry said, looking scanning Hermione with his eyes to see if anything was wrong.

'Nothing, Harry. The baby just kicked that's all.' Hermione replied, rubbing the spot where the baby had kicked. 'Do you want to feel?' Harry was alarmed at Hermione's question.

'Uh… n-no, thanks'

'Oh Harry. Don't be such a prat.' Hermione grabbed his hand and guided it to the spot before Harry had a chance to say anything. Harry felt nothing, at first, but then there it was: a small kicking from a baby. Harry moved his hand away from Hermione's bump: he hadn't felt anything like that since Ginny was pregnant. Hermione saw his face fall when the baby kicked.

'Oh my gosh, Harry. I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking…'

'It's OK, Hermione' Harry said in a whisper that was barely audible. The tears ran down his cheeks; this time, he didn't do anything to stop the flow. Harry remembered sitting in the same spot…

_- Flashback -_

'_Harry! It kicked! Our baby kicked!' Ginny squealed from the sitting room. Harry re-entered the room carrying a chicken sandwich. He put the sandwich down and bent down in front of Ginny. _

'_Really?'_

'_Really. Here, give me your hand.' Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and moved it to the spot where the baby was kicking. Harry felt it: it was a powerful kick._

'_That's my boy' Harry whispered caressing Ginny's stomach._

'_Boy? It could be a girl-'_

'_No girl can kick that hard.'_

'_You want a bet?' Ginny said and playfully kicked Harry in the chest. Harry pretended to fall over injured and they both burst out laughing._

_- End Flashback -_

'Here mate, drink this' Ron said handing Harry a cup of tea. Harry took it and began to drink not wanting to say a word. The three sat there in silence, sipping their tea, their eyes darting around the room. A piercing cry came from upstairs.

The three looked up from their cups, expecting someone else to get Lily. Lily's cries got louder and still no one moved.

'I'll get her,' Ron finally said, getting out of seat.

'No, Ron,' Hermione said, putting her hand up. 'Harry, why don't _you_ go get her?' Harry didn't move, he didn't say anything. He looked back at his tea.

'_I'll _get her,' Ron said again and went upstairs.

'What is _wrong _with you? Don't you want to see your daughter?'

'She killed Ginny,' Harry said simply. Hermione was astounded that Harry could say such a thing.

'How can you say that? She's just a baby.' Ron came back down, trying to calm down a screaming Lily.

'She won't stop crying,' Ron said passing Lily to Hermione. Hermione tried making soothing sounds but nothing was working. Harry finally snapped.

'Can't you shut her up?'

Hormones got the better of Hermione as she felt a surge of anger towards Harry. 'Harry James Potter! She's _your_ daughter', Hermione screeched in a dangerous tone. She pushed the baby into Harry's arms. 'We've taken care of her till you get your priorities straight. Well enough is enough. It's your turn now, she's _your _responsibility.'

Hermione grabbed Ron by the arm and headed for the fireplace. Ron, not wanting to argue, went obediently. Hermione threw the Floo powder into the fire and turned back to Harry. Tears brimmed her eyes and she let out a sigh, 'She's not a bad kid, Harry. You should get to know your daughter,' and with that she walked into the emerald flames and dragged Ron with her.

Harry looked down at the tiny figure in his arms. Lily had stopped crying and was looking up at Harry with curious eyes. _Her eyes, _Harry thought, _Ginny's eyes_. Harry smiled as he stared into the baby's chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **_Poor Harry. I feel bad about killing Ginny… I almost wish I didn't kill Ginny… I could bring her back to life but where's the fun in that? XP_

_So this was a sad and soppy chapter. Yes, I am cruel. I almost killed Harry Potter but I didn't but I did make him abandon his daughter for a month. Lucky for him, Ron and Hermione are such good friends. Go Hermione and her hormones._

_I can't believe I've written another chapter in just under one day. I couldn't stop: I'm addicted to this story so there isn't an end anytime soon._

_Requests are welcomed_

_Please review for reviews are loved very much._

_Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it!_

* * *


	3. Your Daughter

**Disclaimer: **If you recognise something that isn't my work then obviously it doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**Your Daughter**

Harry spent the next two days, attending to Lily's every need. You would think he would have started knowing how to do things properly but you would be very wrong. Harry couldn't help but think that he was un-learning everything and it all had become very frustrating for him.

Harry was trying his best to get the formula ready for Lily. Lily's pounding cries for food and attention were shaking the house, and Harry, panicking at the ear-splitting wails, was constantly getting everything wrong. First, he forgot where he had put the formula; next, he forgot to put water instead of milk with the formula and just before he forgot to boil the water before pouring. This time, Harry was sure that he had gotten right.

He raced up the stairs into the nursery. His heart stopped every time he entered, the room was exactly the way Ginny wanted it. Every detail was perfect from the bookshelf full of children stories and photographs to the golden snitches on the wall. Harry walked over to the crib where the crying infant lay.

As soon as Harry picked Lily up, her cries ceased except for the occasional sniffle. Harry stared down at her, mentally kicking himself. He had gone to all that trouble with her bottle when she wasn't even hungry: she just wanted attention from her father. Harry sat down in the rocking chair, gently rocking Lily back to sleep. Harry had finally felt the effects of not having a month's sleep and having Lily in his care wasn't helping.

Lily was watching him with her chocolate brown eyes, that Harry had found out he was a sucker for. He smiled at her as they both rocked together, as hard as it was: it was moments like this that made him forget everything.

'Lily Ginerva Potter,' Harry whispered to Lily as she drifted back into a deep slumber. Once Lily had gone back to sleep and was back in her crib, Harry was trying his best to go to sleep himself. His only fear was that he would not be able to hear Lily's cries: whenever he was this tired, he became a very heavy sleeper. He needed help, though he didn't want to admit it, and he was desperate for a good night's sleep. The only problem was of who to ask.

Harry ran his hand through his unruly black hair. Hermione was the first person he thought of, but Harry didn't want to trouble her and Ron, especially with Hermione being so close to the end of her pregnancy. It was bad enough he felt guilty for leaving Lily in their care for a month, he hadn't even said thank-you. They had already done so much; it was their turn to get a hold on their lives. There had to be someone else, _any_one else that had the experience.

_ Mrs. Weasley_, Harry thought. She had the experience… seven times. She would know exactly what to do and which cries meant what. Harry shook the thought of asking Mrs. Weasley out of his mind: he hadn't spoken to her since he told her of Ginny's death. He had avoided all of the Weasley family so long; he was scared of what they might think of him. Avoiding everyone, including his new-born daughter, for a month and he couldn't bring himself to go to Ginny's funeral. Mrs. Weasley probably didn't want to be bothered with him any more; she was probably helping Ron and Hermione…

Almost instantly, Harry heard a crash from downstairs. _Burglars _was Harry's first intention as he quietly walked down the stairs with his wand out. He saw through the railings flaming red hair: A Weasley. _Visitors_, Harry thought, _now I wish it was burglars. _Harry continued to walk downstairs, still with his wand out. Whoever it was, he can curse them back to wherever.

'Harry! It's good to see you again,' Mrs. Weasley cried as she saw him coming down the stairs. 'I broke the vase as I was apparating in, guess my apparation isn't as good as it once was,' she laughed, 'Oh well. No harm done, I already fixed it.' She waved her arms in the direction of a vase on the coffee table.

'Mrs. Weasl-'

'It's Molly to you, Harry Potter.'

'Molly,' Harry said slowly, 'May I ask what you are doing in my home?'

'Hermione told me that you've finally taken Lily in, and it's about time if you don't mind me saying so. So I came to see my granddaughter of course, and my favourite son-in-law.' Harry wanted to protest that he wasn't her son-in-law anymore but he didn't want to draw attention to Ginny's death.

'I just put Lily down for a nap-'

'Not to worry. I can wait… Harry, dear, my gosh, you're skin and bones you are. Come, let me cook you something to eat.' Mrs. Weasley pushed him into the kitchen and began to start cooking a home-cooked meal for him. Harry sat silently at the table, not wanting to object and wishing that Mrs. Weasley would stop fussing with him. Yes, he was just thinking about asking her for help moments ago but Harry didn't want her to come into his house and start to meddle with his life.

'Here Harry, eat up. There's more on the stove,' Mrs. Weasley said as she put a plate of steak and kidney pie in front of him. Harry wasn't a bit hungry but he ate it without complaint. He was well aware that Mrs. Weasley was watching his every move, but he didn't want to make eye-contact with her. He finished his pie and after making a quiet comment about bring full, Harry washed up in the sink, still avoiding Mrs. Weasley glance. He knew she was right behind him, watching him.

'Harry, dear, could you please explain to me why you are avoiding me?'

'What makes you say that?'

'You haven't once tried to make conversation. You haven't asked me anything, and you are purposely not looking at me.'

'I – I- I just had a lot on my mind. With Lily and all.'

'Is that really it? Can you look me in the eye and say that?' Mrs. Weasley said as she grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him to face her. Harry looked into her eyes and found himself staring into eyes that were the same shade as Ginny's. Harry sighed: he was a sucker for those eyes.

'Well not really. I just… _can't… _come to terms with G-Ginny's death. It's just so hard,' Harry said quietly as the tears began to run down his cheeks again, and for once he didn't care that Mrs. Weasley was watching.

Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a hug, 'I don't know why that means you choose to avoid me and my family: Ginny was my daughter.'

'I just couldn't face any of you. You were the most important person in her life, and family meant so much to her. I… I don't know, I just couldn't see anyone that could remind me of her.'

'Including your own daughter?'

'I blamed her for Ginny's death. But I don't now,' Harry added quickly after seeing Mrs. Weasley's expression. 'Lily is the best and only reminder I have of Ginny left.' Mrs. Weasley smiled at Harry's words. Something hit Harry: he should ask about how to get some sleep with an infant in the house.

'Um…Mrs. Wea- Molly,' Harry said firmly, 'you don't suppose you can give me a hand with Lily… even after all this time. It's just I don't know what to do when she cries and I haven't slept in ages-'

'Say no more, Harry. It's very normal to be scared of sleep when you have a new-born in the house. As for the cries, you just have to learn what she wants. I suggest to solve both, get into some sort of routine. Spend a day focussing on what she wants at what times of the day and see if it's the same everyday. If you fall into a simple pattern then you know how to get sleep in between.'

'Routine. Right… thanks.' Harry felt so stupid for not thinking of a routine in the first place.

'No problem, Harry. You might want to try a lullaby to get Lily to calm down: it worked for Percy and Ron. Well… I best be off.'

'Eh… didn't you want to see Lily?'

'Maybe another time. She's still asleep and I have to get home and start dinner: I'm having Ron and Hermione over. Oh, Harry feel free to come along. I'm sure Hermione and Ron would love to see you and Lily again.'

'No thanks, Molly. I think I'm gonna catch up on a good night's sleep.'

'Well, OK then. You stay out of trouble OK? Floo me if Lily is still giving you a hard time. I'll come and visit another time… and I will give you some warning,' Molly chuckled. She patted Harry on the cheek and apparated back to the Burrow.

The earth-shattering cries of Lily echoed throughout the house. 'Suppose she knew…' Harry muttered under his breath. He went upstairs to nurse the tiny baby. Lily's cries didn't cease when Harry picked her up like before, much to Harry's disappointment. _She didn't need a change, and she just took a nap… maybe she's hungry_.

'Accio bottle,' the bottle came flying into the room. Harry caught it in his wand hand which made it even more difficult to balance Lily in one arm and his wand and bottle in the other. He quickly chucked his wand away and put the bottle to Lily's lip. And much to Harry's dismay, she refused to drink it. Harry sighed, not knowing what to do; what did Mrs. Weasley say? _A lullaby…_

Harry didn't know any lullabies, perhaps he should have asked Mrs. Weasley for one. He put Lily back in the crib so he could find or think of another way of calming her down. Harry racked his brain for a solution when a sudden melody entered his head. He _did _know a lullaby… one that he used to find Ginny singing to her pregnant stomach on several occasions. Harry prayed that it would work (and that he knew the words) and began to sing to Lily:

_Come stop your crying, it will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here don_

For one so small,you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us can't be broken  
I will be here don't you cry

Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them, cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have and to hold  
They'll see in time, I know

When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on  
They'll see in time, I know

We'll show them together cause...

You'll be in my heart  
Believe me: you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart always

Harry smiled as he watched a sleeping Lily from the doorway. 'Goodnight, Lily.' Harry couldn't help but feel that things were only going to get better from now on.

* * *

**

* * *

**_OK, I know that was a soppy chapter. But you got to admit it's cute – and Harry is learning to love his daughter._

_Sorry that this was a short chapter… I thought I could stretch it but then it would be a rather long bore. _

_In case anybody was wondering: the song is __You'll Be in My Heart by Phil Collins__. I love that song and _yes… _it is from the classic Disney movie: Tarzan._

_Can't you just picture Harry picking up Lily at the beginning of the song? When I heard it I saw Harry picking up his daughter and singing; followed by a gentle rock in the rocking chair and feeding Lily; followed by looking at photos on a bookshelf in the room of Hermione and Ron and then of Ginny; and at the end, Lily has fallen asleep and Harry puts her to bed…_

_I know that sounds REALLY corny… but it works and it gave me the inspiration for this very soppy chapter. I promise you that the next chapter won't get soppier because… well... I can't see any way it _can _get soppier. HA! XP_

_Btw, I was thinking maybe Harry needs another female in his life, and Lily needs a mother figure. So I will do a vote: _Does Harry need a girlfriend?

_I will run this vote for another couple of chapters because if it happened in the next chapter that would be too soon. Unless of course it's 6 months into the future... but THAT won't happen. _

_If you have any questions or requests then, by all means, tell me._

_Reviews are LOVED very much. And I won't rest till I get a few more reviews._

_Chapter 4 will be out soon…_

_- InspirationLover ♥♥♥_


	4. Out with the Old, In with the newborns

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, JKR owns him and his fascinating world and I never will…. Unless…

**A/N: **_A reminder that there IS a vote: _Does Harry need a girlfriend??_ Also note that this vote will last a few chapters because it is a bit too soon to start bringing in "new love". There is a VERY important _A/N _at the end…

* * *

_

**Out with ****the Old, In with the Newborns**

Before long, the two days became three, three became a week, which turned into a fortnight and then into a month. Harry was loving every minute he spent with Lily: she was the sunshine of his world. How could he ever think about wanting to commit suicide, when Lily was in his life?

Harry sat in the sitting room with Lily on his lap.

Harry kissed her forehead and whispered: 'I love you, Lily.' Lily gurgled at her father's words. Harry smiled at her as he continued to gently bounce her up and down. A _swooshing _sound followed Lily's giggles. Harry was startled to see Hermione coming out of the fireplace, supporting a huge bulging belly in front of her.

'Hermione!' Harry cried as he got up to help her balance.

'I don't need any help, Harry. I can manage on my own,' Hermione snapped as she brushed soot off her periwinkle blue maternity robes. Harry was slightly thrown by Hermione's words. 'Sorry. Mood swings, you know,' she muttered. Harry smiled at her and put Lily in her playpen before pulling Hermione into a hug.

'Not that I'm glad to see you. But what are you doing here?' Harry said as he let go of her, 'Shouldn't you be resting?'

'I'm going spare not having anything to do. Don't tell Ron, I came though: he freaked when he came home and saw me raiding our fridge. You look like you're in a better mood since I last saw you.'

'Yeah,' Harry chuckled, 'I guess Lily helped a little. It's good to have her here: in the house… in my life.'

'Good to hear. Speaking of Lily, where is she?'

'In the playpen over there-' Hermione was already waddling her way to the purple playpen next to the couch. She bent down (with much difficulty), and picked her up.

'Oh how is my favourite goddaughter? I missed you,' Hermione cooed.

'Missed her? I thought you would be glad to get some quiet time?'

'Quiet time? It's dead silent at home. I need this one to give me something to do. Are you sure you don't need a babysitter? I wouldn't mind-'

'Well, soon enough you will have your own little one to fuss over. And I can keep mine,' Harry laughed as he took Lily out of Hermione's arms and began tickling her. Lily let out a small giggle.

'She laughed!'

'She's been doing that a lot recently,' Harry replied. Hermione began digging furiously into her pockets, looking for something.

'Ah! Here it is,' Hermione said as if it was something the whole world depended on. She passed Harry a little white book. Harry saw that it read in long, curvy gold lettering: _Lily Ginerva Potter's Baby Book._

'Where did you get this?' Harry asked slowly.

'Molly gave it to me when Lily was with Ron and me. We recorded every "first" while she was with us: her first smile, first burp, first cry, you name it. I've been meaning to give it to you for some time.'

'I guess I will have to try and remember a few things but…ah… thanks 'Mione'

'Argh! Don't call me that! You know how much I hate nicknames!'

'Would you prefer "Hermy"?' Harry teased.

'Ha-ha… I'm officially amused.' Hermione said, trying to keep a straight face. Her face fell as she put one hand on her abdomen and another on her back. Harry's eyes narrowed.

'Are you OK, Hermione? You look like you're in a lot of pain.'

'I'm fine. Just a few aches and pains here and there – entirely normally.' She began to massage her lower back.

Harry was still not convinced, 'Are you sure?' he frowned.

'Positive' she said firmly but Harry was not to be fooled. 'Oh by the way,' Hermione started before Harry could retort, 'I'm having a baby shower tomorrow. I would love for you and Lily to come.' She began digging in her pockets again. She pulled out a purple card and handed it to Harry. Harry opened it with one hand and read:

_You are invited to Ron and Hermione's_

_Baby Showe__r_

_When: Saturday 10__th__ of November_

_Time: 12 O'clock to 6 O'clock_

_Where: The Burrow_

'You're having a baby shower? I thought you didn't want to do one?' Harry asked slowly.

'It was Molly's idea. And when you're trapped at home with nothing to do, a shower is in desperate need in the situation. I thought by agreeing to it would give me something to do but Molly, being who she is, went ahead and did everything. I couldn't even do the invitations!'

'Why not have it at the house in Godric Hollow?'

'Again, Molly's idea. "More people will know where it is",' Hermione mimicked while rolling her eyes forcing Harry to swallow a laugh down. 'Oh,' Hermione muttered softly as she rubbed her stomach again, but Harry caught the words.

'Herm-'

'Look's like someone is getting tired,' Hermione stated, trying to avoid the subject as much as possibly.

Harry looked down to see that Lily was leaning her head on his chest, having much difficulty trying to keep her eyes open. 'It's pretty close to her naptime anyway. I'll go put her upstairs, I'll be right back.'

'No! I'll do it. I haven't seen the nursery yet,' Hermione said quickly. Harry tried to protest but Hermione took Lily out of his arms and was already waddling her way to the stairs. 'Um… Harry which room is it?' she asked stopping at the bottom of the staircase.

'Second on the left. Why don't I make lunch for us? What do you feel like?'

'Do you have any Bertie Botts Every-Flavour Beans?' Hermione's eyes lit up with every word. Harry gave her a quizzical look.

'Yeah, I think so-'

'Then can I have a Bertie Botts sandwich…with pickles… and mayo…and some olives on the side,' she said sounding like a five-year old in a candy store.

'OK… I'll make _you_ the sandwich and think of something else for me to eat,' Harry laughed as he saw Hermione make her way up the stairs.

Harry entered the kitchen and started to get out the necessities for Hermione's "sandwich". He knew that pregnant women were infamous for their strange taste in food but Ginny never did, so this was very new to him. Harry found a box of Bertie Botts and began to put it on bread. Once he had finished his "creation", he stared at it. It was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen: all the different coloured beans peaked out under a row of pickles with the mayo oozing over the top. He prayed that Hermione would like it as he put the sandwich on a plate… (Don't you hate it when characters interrupt your writing? XP)

'HARRY!' Harry panicked at Hermione's cry and winced when he heard Lily's wails follow. Harry dropped the plate, which shattered on the ground, and made his way to the nursery. He stopped in the doorway to see Hermione, wearing an expression of pain and surprise, holding a crying Lily with one hand.

'What's going on? What happened?' Harry asked, trying to stop his voice from getting higher as he took Lily out of Hermione's arm.

'I think I'm having contractions' Hermione said slowly.

'What!?'

'I think I'm going into labour,' Hermione replied more firmly.

'Labour? No… you can't be-'

'AHH!' Hermione cried as she grabbed her swollen stomach. She leaned back on the bookshelf for support.

'No, Hermione. Don't do this to me… you're a month early!'

'Don't you think I know that!? Oh shit…' Harry and Hermione looked down to watch a small puddle of water grow at Hermione's feet. 'My water's broke'

'Oh god… what are we suppose to do?' Harry was panicking: he was stuck in a room with a howling baby and a woman in labour. There wasn't anytime to even think.

Hermione doubled over in pain and slid onto the floor, 'they're coming in too fast.' Harry rushed to her side and kneeled in front of her.

'I'm going to go get Ron and Mrs. Weasley-'

'Get me to the hospital NOW!' Hermione spat as she grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled him closer.

'Hermione please, let me go get help. You know that I can't go back to the hospital-'

'Get me to the hospital or deliver this baby,' she hissed.

Harry released himself from her grip, 'Can you walk?'

'Does it look like I can walk?' Hermione continued to hiss as more pain shooted through her.

'OK. Just breathe, Hermione-'

'I AM BREATHING!'

'Err… right'. He turned to the cot and put a still wailing Lily in it. He kissed her on the head and whispered, 'I'll be right back.' Unfortunately, this made Lily howl even louder. Harry turned back to Hermione and scooped her up, carrying her bride-like-style to the fireplace in the bedroom.

Harry put Hermione down, allowing her to lean on him for support. He grabbed the Floo powder and chucked into the fire. He picked Hermione up again and stepped into the emerald green flames. He shouted 'St. Mungo's!'

0oOo0

'Ron, sit down. Everything will be fine,' Harry laughed as Ron continued to pace up and down the corridor.

'How can you say that? It's been _hours_'

'You should know that first births take a while. Look at Ginny-'

'Yeah, look at her! She wasn't even a month early, too!' Ron snapped as he continued to pace. Harry sighed at the ironic twist of events: last time he was in this corridor, it was Ginny giving birth, not Hermione, and it was him who was pacing, not Ron.

'It will all be worth it in the end,' Harry smiled as Lily finished her bottle and gave a reasonable burp.

'Mr. Weasley?' Ron spun around; much like Harry had done when Lily was being born.

'Yes?' Ron quavered.

'Congratulations: you have a healthy boy,' the healer spoke with a smile on his face.

'And Hermione? Is she OK?' Ron asked, voicing Harry's own thoughts.

'She's fine, a little tired but good. Mother and son are doing wonderfully. If you don't mind, I have somewhere else to be. But you may see them,' he said before walking off down the corridor.

A wave of relief washed over Harry, 'You have a son, Ron,' he smiled.

'I have a son,' Ron repeated, 'you are coming to see them with me, aren't you?'

'Of course.' The three of them walked into the room, Hermione was propped up against the bed, smiling down at small bundle in her arms. She looked up, and smiled more brightly at the three.

'Hello, Harry. Want to meet little Daniel Arthur Weasley?'

'Yeah,' Harry whispered as Hermione handed over the infant. Harry was surprised he could balance with Daniel in one arm and Lily in the other. Lily looked curiously at the new comer.

'I think she likes him,' Ron said watching the two. But he spoke too soon, for Daniel scrunched up his face and let out an ear-piercing cry, which set Lily off. Ron took his son out of Harry's arm as both fathers tried to comfort their child. Ron was a complete natural at parenthood, but then again, he had experience with Lily. Once both children stopped their wailing, Hermione spoke up.

'You will be godfather, won't you Harry?'

'M-me?' Harry stuttered.

'Of course: you got me here, even though you couldn't bear the thought of being back here. You really deserve it.' Ron merely nodded at Hermione's words.

'Thanks, but no thanks. Bill should still be the godfather and plus, I already am godfather to Teddy.'

'If you're sure…'

'I'm positive. I better go, get this one home. And you should have some alone time with your new son.'

'Thanks Harry, for everything,' Hermione said, 'and could you tell the others?'

'Sure will,' Harry said as he waved goodbye to the happy family. 'Family…' Harry whispered to Lily, 'is the greatest thing in the world. And you have the biggest one of them all.'

* * *

A/N: _Another chapter finished. I know that it was kinda short and I could add more drama but what are you gonna do about it?_

_I know that right now, nothing is happening and the title has nothing to do with the story. But wait!! I had a stroke of inspiration hit me like 5 times while writing this chappie. I didn't know where this was going but NOW I have a good idea about what I'm gonna do._

_Of course, I'm not gonna tell you but do keep reading and expect things to happen. I know what the next chapter will be about so hopefully writer's block won't get me in my writing process._

_I would also like to point out that I have end-of-year exams coming up for me over the next couple of weeks so hopefully I will have Ch. 5 out before then. But unfortunately that means Ch. 6 will be out around 1 -2 weeks after Ch. 5._

_I don't know how many chapters this is going to go on for… as long as I can keep the magic going I suppose. _

_Don't forget to _vote_ on the question at the beginning of the story so far I have like 3 votes. And they are all for the same thing. If no one else votes, what they say goes and sticks. Though I hope the landslide doesn't change direction otherwise I'm stuck but I would like to know what YOU think._

_So vote, write, read and review! For all of them are loved (especially reviews)._

_- InspirationLover ♥♥♥_


	5. Little Surprises

**Disclaimer: **Shout outs to authoresses Lindsay (Hermioneee) and Meg (Bridget Wenlock) for their awesome writing skills. Read their stories! I know this isn't a disclaimer but I don't own them or their stories!!_

* * *

_

**Little Surprises**

Christmas mixed in with the chilly winter air. As the holiday season approached, Harry became more and more piled up with work. His paternity leave finally ended, and he had no choice but to go back to his Auror duties. Harry constantly thought of Lily as he worked endlessly into the night: he hardly ever got to see her. He picked her up from the Burrow late at night and dropped her back off in the early hours of the morning. But as Christmas came into viewing, Harry was looking forward to spending a two week holiday with Lily.

Harry finally signed the last of his paperwork, and placed it on top of his "out" pile. With a lazy flick of his wand, the pile vanished: being delivered to all the places it was meant to go. Harry leaned back in his chair, ruffled his hair and looked at his dented watch: it was already ten thirty. He sighed, glad that the day was finally over so he could start his holiday. _Tomorrow, _Harry thought, _Lily's first Christmas… our first Christmas together… my first Christmas without Ginny…_

Harry grabbed his briefcase and made sure he had gotten the last of the documents and apparated to the Burrow. He smiled at the sight of the dilapidated house: it was like a second home to him. Harry walked up the front steps and knocked on the door.

'Harry! Gotten off early, I see,' Mr. Weasley said as he let Harry inside.

'You could say that,' Harry grinned.

'Oak-mead, Harry?' Mr Weasley asked, holding up a dusty old bottle and some glasses.

'No, thanks Mr. Weasley. I'll just get Lily and be off.'

'Alright…she's in the travel cot in the sitting room.' Harry walked into the sitting room and saw Lily, fast asleep in the travel cot. Harry smiled as he picked her up gently, trying not to wake her up.

'Harry! Good to see you again,' Mrs Weasley cried as she emerged from the kitchen. Harry gave her a one-armed hug, taking in the strong smell of Christmas cookies.

'You saw me this morning, Molly.' Harry said as he let her go.

'Only briefly. You pop in and out all the time and you never really staying that long. Now, you and Lily will be coming tomorrow for lunch, right?'

'Wouldn't miss it for the world.'

'Good. I expect you both here at noon; the others will be arriving then too. Do you want to stay for a cup of tea?'

'Uh… not to be rude, Molly: but I'm wiped. I really should be getting home, so I can get some sleep before this one wakes up.'

'Well… maybe next time, yes?'

'Err… sure…'

'OK, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow then,' she said patting him fondly on the cheek and without another word, and rather rudely, Harry disapparated back to the cottage in Ottery St. Catchpole. Harry felt bad about leaving Mrs. Weasley like that, but she had a way to make him stay much longer than he could (**A/N: **_more like I couldn't be bothered to continue to convo. XP)_. He would make it up tomorrow; he thought as he put Lily in her crib and turned out the lights.

0oOo0

Harry woke early the next morning to the sound of Lily's hungry cries instead of his usual alarm clock. Harry groggily swung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked at the clock; it read six-thirty. Harry wasn't use to getting up this late (if you can call it late) in the morning. He shoved his glasses on and slowly made his way to the nursery.

'M-m-morning Lily,' Harry yawned as he picked up his daughter. 'Let me sleep in this morning, eh? Well, that can be your Christmas present for me. Let's go get some breakfast.' Harry cradled her as he walked down to the kitchen.

After fetching a pre-made bottle from the fridge, he put the bottle to her lips but stopped to see they were already occupied. Lily was sucking on her fingers, probably due to her hunger. 'This is much more tastier than those things,' Harry laughed as he gently removed Lily's hand from her mouth. But as soon as he attempted to bring the bottle back to her lips, Lily had shoved her hand back in. Harry laughed as Lily happily suckled on her fist as if it was her only source of food. 'Fine, be that way. How bout we open some presents?'

Harry took Lily to the sitting room where a lonesome present lay under a half-decorated tree. Harry had put the tree up to stop anyone making accusations about him skipping Christmas, and he simply did not have the time or effort to decorate the tree to its full extent. And plus, decorating the tree was always Ginny's favourite activity of the holiday. They had _always_ done it together.

He carefully sat on the floor, placing Lily comfortably in his lap. He reached for the present and unwrapped it for her. It contained a snowy white owl plush toy, much to the resemblance of Hedwig. Harry tried once more to give something to Lily but she was much more interested in the gold wrapping paper.

'Hey! Don't eat that,' Harry yelped as Lily attempted to eat the paper. 'I'll go get that bottle, eh?' Harry said, taking the wrapping paper away. Lily immediately started whimpering when Harry took the golden paper out of her reach. Harry tried to distract her with the plush owl. It seemed to work because she seemed more than happy to play with it instead of the paper. Harry walked back to the kitchen, threw the paper into the bin and grabbed the bottle off the counter.

Harry returned to the sitting room to find Lily playing with the wrapping paper again. Harry frowned at the sight: surely he had put the wrapping paper in the bin just a few minutes ago. But sure enough Lily was ripping up the paper with enthusiasm and enjoyment. Harry went back to the kitchen to check that he did take away the paper from her. He checked the bin: it was there. Knitting his eyebrows together, he went back to Lily.

This time, Lily was no longer playing with the gold wrapping paper but just sitting, looking perfectly innocent. The paper was nowhere to be seen. Harry raised his eyebrow at her as she gave him a toothless grin. He gave her the bottle, which she was more than happy to drink this time. _I'm losing my mind, _Harry thought shaking his head.

0oOo0

The whole Weasley family, Harry and Andromeda sat around the cursed Christmas tree that kept singing carols off-key whenever someone walked past it. All the adults were watching the children play with their presents or, in Lily and Daniel's case, the wrapping paper.

'There's still one more present,' Charlie announced pointing to a blue and silver package under the tree. Setting the tree off again, Percy picked up the present.

'It's for Lily,' Percy stated. Harry looked from the present to Lily who was decked out in Gryffindor red. The package passed through everyone's hands before reaching Harry. It was a small package, and it weighed practically nothing. Harry opened it carefully, under the paper was a box and inside the box was a small plastic horse figurine.

'Just like Ginny's patronus,' Hermione smiled, 'I thought that Lily would like it… maybe she would appreciate it more when she's older.'

'Thanks Hermione. It's brilliant,' Harry grinned, turning the silver horse in his fingers. Lily looked up from the wrapping paper, her eyes looking at the figurine.

Lily reached out for the horse, giggling with excitement. Harry gave her the plastic horse, smiling down at his daughter's happiness. As soon as Lily got a hold of the figure, she threw it a few feet from where she was sitting, as any infant would. Everyone laughed at Lily's actions, Lily herself began clapping her hands in approvement. At least that's what Harry thought…

Harry heard a small and almost silent _neigh. _He looked at where the toy horse landed to see that it wasn't there at all, but instead it was making its own way back to Lily. The toy had transformed into an actual miniature horse… it was a real living creature. Everyone spotted the new change as they watched the was-plastic horse gallop back to its owner. As soon as Lily picked it up again, the horse became plastic once more.

Harry was astonished: Lily had done magic. And he was sure that everyone had seen it and it wasn't a figment of his imagination. He grinned broadly, but it vanished when he saw that no one else shared his thoughts.

Ron was wide-eyed, his mouth slightly hanging open; Hermione was wearing a frown that matched Mrs. Weasley's and Bill's; and the others were simply so gob-smacked that no expression could appear on their face.

'She did magic,' Hermione spoke.

'Yeah, she did… isn't that normal? I thought children could do magic, and they just simply couldn't control it.'

'Of course they can't control it: they're children,' Mrs. Weasley started, 'It's just not…'

'Normal for someone, as young as Lily, to start doing magic. First signs of magic normally come around, at least, the age of three, not three months,' Bill finished.

'How old was Victoire when she started to do magic?' Harry frowned.

'Around four: she was a bit of a late-bloomer. Beau is three in a few weeks and he hasn't shown any signs of magic,' Bill said, his eyes still on Lily.

'Well… maybe that's just your kids-'

'I don't think so, Harry. I've never heard of magic appearing at such at a young age,' said Hermione. Lily was looking rather pleased with herself, obviously not understanding what was being said. 'Must be some very extraordinary magic. And a powerful one at that.'

'But then again, look who she's got for parents,' Mr. Weasley said looking at Harry. Harry felt the tips of his ears turn pink.

'What about Teddy? How old was he when he started to do magic?' Harry asked Andromeda, pulling Lily onto his lap.

'The only magic he's achieved is changing his appearance everyday. And that's just perfectly normal for him; it has nothing to do with magical powers. It's just part of being a metamorphmagus. Besides that he hasn't even done magic.' Harry frowned at the fact that Teddy, being the oldest, hadn't done any magic yet. And instead Lily, who was the second youngest, had done it at an unusual age. He looked down at Lily in blurry vision, because Lily had gotten hold of his glasses.

Lily was happily morphing the glasses in her hands, much like a Boggart but instead of it taking the form of you're greatest fear, they were morphing into comedy items. The constant change was becoming more rapid and Harry took, what used to be, his glasses back from Lily. They were now a banana peel. Even through blurry vision, Harry saw Ron suppress a laugh as Lily continued to giggle at her work. Harry tapped his "banana peel" with his wand and it returned to its usual shape. Lily had a mischievous look in her eye that Harry could only described as a Fred and George look.

0oOo0

Harry walked into the nursery holding a bottle, after being woken up by Lily's hungry cries yet again. Lily was sitting up, but sobered once she saw Harry. Harry felt something soft between his fingers. He looked down and saw that instead of a bottle, he was holding the stuffed owl that he had given Lily yesterday. He frowned at the magic whilst looking back up to Lily who was now drinking her bottle. Lily giggled happily at her achievement. Harry felt the softness of the plush toy fade away, being replaced by the coldness of a bottle.

'You're full of surprises, aren't you?' Harry said, picking her up and blowing a raspberry on her stomach.

* * *

**A/N: **_Woo! Lily's first signs of magic… and that as close to the title I'm gonna get right now… sorry._

_Basically this chapter was a filler chapter (and there will be lots more of those) that has something about the title in it. But please… don't stop reading now…_

_Next chapter is bound to get better, coz I'm getting REALLY close to what I want to get to… but another couple chapters have to happen first :(_

_I'm sorry to report that I unfortunately have to stop writing for the next couple of days because my exams started on Thursday! I promised that I would try and get this out before the exams and I didn't… whoops. LOL. _

_So, Ch. 6 will be out after the 6__th__ of November… if I'm lucky (and don't get writer's block) then I might be able to write it some or all of it this weekend. But fat chance of that because I have had a serious case of writer's block hit me while writing this chapter and unfortunately for me: it showed in my English exam. _

_Btw, _Happy _(belated) _Halloween _everyone! May James and Lily Potter's souls rest in peace because 26 years ago on the 31__st__ of October, they lost their lives. Tragic, I know… _but _their son survived the attack. And he grew up to be…_Harry Potter _Haha. Just a little randomness here. XP_

- InspirationLover ♥♥♥

**WANTED: Reviews. Will be placed in a loving home with others like them. Press the button at the bottom of the page to donate.**


	6. Outbreaks

**Disclaimer: **I solemnly _swear_, that I am up to no good – yeah, I don't own that line or where it came from.

**A/N: **_Ok, OK! I know I promised that I would NEVER jump ahead into the future more than a month. But bear with me; do you really want a story that jumps from month to month? Yeah, thought so…_

_Btw, this is a filler chapter… again. __Sorry that it's been ages and I come out with a filler – please forgive this inconvenience.

* * *

_

**Outbreaks**

6 months later…

'Are you sure you will be OK?'

'Harry, it's fine. Everything will be fine. Stop worrying.'

'Hermione, I've never been this long away from Lily… except that one time. I have a right to worry!'

'Harry, it's normal to feel this way. It's part of being human… but you really have got to stop worrying. We will be _fine_.'

'OK… but if anything goes wrong-'

'I will find a way to tell you. Trust me: we'll be fine. Now go on, Kingsley won't be happy if you're late.'

'OK… bye Lily. I'll be back before you know it. Be a good girl for Aunty Hermione and Uncle Ron,' Harry said as he gave Lily one last hug. Lily looked at him, her big brown eyes full of curiosity, questioning him on what was going on. Harry gave her a small kiss as he set her down to play with Daniel. 'You will be-'

'Fine! Perfectly alright! Now _go_ before I hex you!' Hermione laughed pushing him out of the door.

'Thanks Hermione-'

'GO!' she laughed and playfully shut the door in his face. Harry smiled but inside he couldn't stop worrying. He was about to go on a mission for a month, and had no choice but to leave Lily with Hermione and Ron. Harry could barely stand being away from her while he was at the Ministry and now a whole _month_? He apparated back to the cottage so he could finish packing.

0oOo0

Harry lay on a bunk bed, staring at the ceiling of the tent. His mind had drifted to Lily, as it did almost everyday. It had been just under one week since Harry said goodbye and Harry missed her terribly. Harry heard something move outside the tent, and a hushed voice followed the sound of someone tripping over the saucepans that were outside the front of the tent.

Harry slowly, and quietly, got down from the bed. Taking his wand out and standing outside the flap, he waited to see if the intruder would come in.

'Oy! You're gonna put someone's eye out with that!' a short man with brown hair to match his height, yelped as he entered the tent and his eye just missing Harry's wand.

'Oh, sorry Max: force of habit. Was that you who tripped over the saucepans?' Harry said, thrusting his wand back inside his robes.

'Yeah. Isn't it your turn to clean them? I swear I cleaned them last time.'

'The pleasure is all yours. I cooked this morning, so you have to wash-up.'

'Ah drat! I'll do them later; it's annoying to have to act like muggles. But today we won't have to. We have to go visit a Ms. Rendell… Eugene Milter's neighbour,' Max said gruffly, shoving a file into Harry's hands. 'She said she saw something the night he was murdered,' Max continued reading off a sheet of paper. 'Why it's taken her just over a week to say something, I have no idea. But we might as well check it out.' Harry simply nodded, glad that they were finally going to do something. They had been trapped in the tent, being told that they had to act like muggles so no magic was allowed.

'Shall we go now or after you've cleaned the saucepans?' Harry joked.

'NOW! If I'm lucky, there will be a breakthrough and we could go back home and I won't have to clean!' he smiled. Both wizards turned on the spot and apparated to Ms. Rendell's house on the outskirts of London.

0oOo0

Harry knocked on a blue door belonging to a small house. A woman in her mid-forties opened the door.

'Yes? May I help you?' she questioned, cocking an eyebrow at Harry.

'Are you Ms. Josephine Rendell?'

'I am. I believe you are Aurors Potter and Laurence?'

'We are. May we come in?' Harry asked. Josephine opened the door more allowing the two gentlemen to enter. Harry wrinkled his nose at the strong scent of feet and cats. Harry was instantly reminded of Mrs. Figg, his neighbour growing up who used to look after him when the Dursleys were out… before he found out she was a squib. This woman seemed to be a cross of Mrs. Figg and Prof. Umbridge: A cat lover, with one too many cats and sickening pictures of them on the walls.

Josephine led them to a small sitting room that resembled an explosion of sickly pink. Harry shuddered at the thought of Prof. Umbridge's office. Everything was covered with lace, could this woman possibly be his ex-professor in disguise?

'So, can you tell us what you saw the night that Eugene Milter was murdered?' Max began, obviously not adjusting to the sudden clash of pink.

'Well,' said Josephine as she conjured a teapot out of mid-air, 'I was putting out Ginger, my youngest cat, when I saw…'

…

After, what seemed like, days, Harry and Max still had no lead on the murder. Josephine was still rabbiting on, not caring what came out of her mouth. It had been eleven when they had arrived, now it was almost four-thirty. _At this rate, we won't get back till tomorrow morning,_ Harry thought miserably with his head in hands.

'Excuse me, err… bathroom,' said Max quickly before bolting out of the room to go to the bathroom for the 47th time. Harry groaned as he realised he was alone with the woman… again.

Max still hadn't returned after 15 minutes and Harry sat, nodding his head every couple of minutes. It wasn't until he heard the _clink _of china that he realised that Josephine had stopped talking and was now putting away the tea she had set out earlier. She smirked as his head shot up slightly.

'Off with the nargles, were we?' she smiled.

'Err… let me help you there,' Harry blushed, knowing that she was well aware that he had not been paying attention. Harry got up and with a flick of his wand, levitated the silver platter that carried the tea set. 'Which way is the - ?' Before he got a chance to finish, Josephine dropped the china cup that she was holding, letting it smash on the coffee table.

'Ms. Rendell? Are you OK?' Her breathing began to become heavier, her whole body stiffened and when she finally spoke her voice was raspy.

'Home,' she said simply. 'The place you seek is home, not here. Desperate people need you.' She seemed to be slightly choking on her own breath.

'Bloody hell! What's going on here!?' Max said, finally emerging from the bathroom.

'Don't look at me… she's having an epiphany or something!' Harry cried desperately. Both Aurors surrounded the woman, not really knowing what to do or what to expect.

'Danger. Love is in danger. Only you,' she grabbed a chunk of Harry's shirt, 'can save it' with that she seemed to get her breath back. After a minute she seemed to realise that she was still holding onto Harry's shirt. 'Oh my dear boy, what happened? She released Harry.

'Ms. Rendell do you have any seer blood in you?' Harry asked

'What? Seer blood? Oh god, I hope not. I don't believe any of that prophecy, prediction, superstitious stuff. Why do you ask?

'Well…' Max started.

'Nothing,' Harry interjected. 'We were just on our way.'

'Really? Alright then, don't be strangers.' Harry gave Max a look that told him to not to say anything, and both men turned on the spot and apparated back to their safe point.

0oOo0

'A total nutcase,' Max said as they walked back to the tent. 'What a waste of time: we got nothing out of her. I think she faked that whole having an epiphany thing. Don't believe her. All that prophecies and prediction stuff is all an act for attention.'

'Yeah…' Harry mumbled. Harry knew better than to ignore outbursts like that, no matter how much of a nutcase the person may seem to be.

'Hey! It looks like we've gotten some mail,' Max said noticing a barn owl waiting for them outside the tent. 'Wait… isn't that - ?'

'Flakes,' Harry gasped. He ran to the owl and snatched the letter from the owl's leg. Ripping the letter open with his teeth, Harry began to read:

_Harry –_

_You need to come home…  
__There's been an accident…

* * *

_

**A/N: **_Dun dun dun DUN! Cliffhanger!!! _

_What happened while Harry was away? What accident? Is it serious?_

_You will have to wait until the next chapter. HAHA XP_

_Sorry, but I was bound to end, at least, ONE chapter on a cliffhanger… I am a writer and I'm entitled to that aren't I? _

_Btw, the votes are in… so stop voting NOW! And the winner is…_

_Did you think I was gonna tell you? If Harry gets a girl, then it will be in the next chapter, if not… then obviously it _won't _be in the next chapter. XP _

_Exciting chapter the next one will be! And a whole lot more!! _

_Keep reading as we hit the most magical number: 7_

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed - you're all brilliant, amazing, very much loved people. If you'd like to join the elite club of reviewers, hit that button at the bottom for free! One randomly picked reviewer will win a bag of virtual cookies!**

_P.S. I know what you're thinking: ABOUT TIME! Well, I had a little problem of thinking of something decent to write. Anyways, I love my new story:_ **Time Weave**_. Read it – people really seem to love it._


	7. On the Fourth Floor

**Disclaimer: **Oh lucky one, I don't own you or HP. But if I could do magic, I would own him…

* * *

**On the Fourth Floor**

'Whichroomislilypotter's?' Harry blurted out to the witch at the front desk.

'OK. Calm down and say that again,' she said not looking up from her files.

'Lily-Potter-what-room-is-she-in?' Harry said between gulps of air: he had never apparated so far so quickly in all his life.

'Here we are: Lily Potter. Sorry… only immediate family are allowed to see her'

'Immediate!? I'm her father!' Harry spat at her.

'Do you have any proof?' she said coolly.

'How's this for proof?' Harry pushed back his bangs, showing the legendary scar. The receptionist's face faltered.

'Oh I'm so sorry mister Potter. Um… you're daughter is in room 1206 on the fourth floor.'

'Fourth floor? Isn't that -?'

'Spell Damages, yes,' she noted, tapping the floor guide. Harry thanked her, and rushed to the fourth floor. _What the hell is Lily doing in SPELL DAMAGES!?_

Reaching the fourth floor, he turned following the door numbers. 1194, 1195, 1196, 1198, 1200, 1202, 1204….

'HARRY!' A shriek reached his ears as his vision became obscured by a large quantity of very bushy hair. Harry nearly toppled over from the sudden amount of weight that was thrown into his arms.

'Mr. Potter, I presume' A healer was fairly visible between Hermione's bushy hair.

'Yes?' He pushed Hermione off, finally noticing her tear-stained face.

'Your daughter is in a coma, I'm afraid,' the healer spoke gravely. 'She's not responding to the treatment and we're not quite sure what has put her into one, and I assure you we didn't induce it. But we are currently investigating the facts; the smallest detail could help us. Unfortunately, there's a chance she might not wake up.'

'Anything I can do?' asked Harry, though he already knew the answer.

'Not right now. We've taken some blood and we'll run some tests. We'll let you know if there is a breakthrough.'

'Can I go see her?'

'Yes, Mr. Weasley is in there right now. You might want to try to talk to her; sometimes coma victims can respond the smallest things like a voice.' The healer walked over to a group of healers and began to order them to run the tests. Meanwhile, Hermione slipped into the room, taking Harry with her.

Through the blinding white that filled the room, Harry saw Lily, in a deep sleep that she might not ever awake from. She was in a bed that was far too big for her instead of a crib, probably because this way she could get easier access to the machines which could possibly be keeping her alive. Harry walked over to his daughter, and stroked her chin length hair. He noticed that she looked paler than usual and it had nothing to do with how much white was in the room. He wanted answers, what could have put his innocent child in a coma?

He rounded on his friends, knowing somehow they were slightly responsible.

'What happened?' he said sharply. Ron looked at Hermione helplessly and back at Harry. Harry saw the pity in his eyes – something that was rarely found in Ron's eyes.

'It's all my fault!' Hermione burst out, causing Harry and Ron to jump back slightly. Hermione broke down into heavy sobs; Ron had to help her into a chair.

'What happened?' Harry repeated in a low growl. Yes, Hermione was upset, but it was his daughter that was in a coma that she might not reawaken from. He allowed Hermione time to get her voice back, even though he wanted the answers right then and there.

'I had put Lily down for her afternoon nap at her normal time, but after an hour or so she was still asleep. I let her sleep, thinking that she must have been tired from playing with Teddy the day before, so instead I decided to feed Daniel. Lily didn't even awake when Daniel cried: she's a hard sleeper, Harry.'

'Get to the point, Hermione. Sleeping didn't put my daughter in _spell damages_, did it?'

'As soon as I finished feeding Daniel, I heard Lily cry. I assumed she finally decided to wake up, so I put Daniel down to play so I could go fetch her. When I reached the nursery I realised that the temperature seemed to have risen.' She closed her eyes, unable to continue.

'Yes, Hermione?'

'I touched the doorhandle,' Hermione mimicked the movement, her eyes still shut tightly, 'it was too hot, it had burnt my hand.' She opened her eyes and flipped her right hand over to show a red burn across it. 'I knew something was wrong, and for some reason the door was locked. So I had to use the _bombarda _spell to blast open the door. Once the door was out of my way, I saw Lily… sitting in her travel cot, howling at…'

'At what Hermione!?' Harry growled. he was getting sick of all this stopping.

'At… at t-the red flames.' Tears began to run down Hermione's pale face. 'There was a fire, Harry. I don't know how it happened but I took immediate action. I put out the flames with my wand, but after it was all over, Lily was unconscious. I couldn't revive her so I took her here. _They,_' she referred to the Healers, 'brought her here to spell damages after Ron went to back to see if he could find anything out.'

'I think you better come back to the house, Harry. You should see what I found,' Ron finally spoke, rubbing Hermione's back as she continued to cry.

'Fine. Show me…' Harry turned back to Lily and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. 'I'll be back soon… come back to me, Lily,' he whispered to her. Ron gave him an approving nod, and together they apparated to the house in Godric's Hollow.

* * *

**A/N: **_I can't believe it's gone on for 7 whole chapters… LUCKY me and lucky 7! No ending now, but there is an ending: this isn't gonna go forever. But I promise you, for superstitious reasons: this will go for more than 13 chapters. I refuse to end it on ch.13 so expect, at least, a ch.12 or 14!! Dunno if I _can _do another 7 chapters but I will hopefully think of something…XP_

_Btw, I don't like cliffies as much as the next reader or writer. But this is a very cliché story and I think it may need a couple of cliff-hangers here and there. _

_- ♥ Creative Touch ♥_


	8. Could she be?

**A/N: **_Vote on the poll on my profile. Thanks a million. ♥_

**Disclaimer: **_Hey I'm insert name here , not JK. What does this mean? I don't own HP – DUR! _

**Could she be…?**

'See Harry,' Ron said as they stood in the remainder of the nursery. It hadn't been touched since the fire and most things either lay in cinders or were slightly burnt black. Ron flicked his wand at the large burn marks that surrounded what was left of Lily's travel cot. The edges of the burns turned a silvery blue, which every Auror, healer and teacher knew meant that magic was used to cause it.

'What? Magic was used to create the fire?' Harry asked bemused.

'Yeah, I was kinda shocked to. But that's why Lily is in spell damages: because there has been magic interference here.' Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder. 'Mate, I was thinking… do you remember what Lily did at Christmas?'

'You think she did it, don't you?' Harry hissed.

'Well… it's just a thought. That was really powerful magic.'

'Tell me why my nine month daughter wanted to create a fire? Or put herself in danger!?' said Harry, raising his voice beyond a decent level.

'Mate, I just said it was a thought - '

'Here's another: ever thought that Hermione did it?' the light bulb went off inside Harry's head. _Hermione, _Harry thought coldly, _I'll kill her. _Ron seemed to have read Harry's mind, and that's how he knew exactly what Harry's next move was going to be: to apparate back to St. Mungo's.

0oOo0

'What did you do to her!?' Harry yelled as soon as his feet landed on the ground. Hermione tumbled to the ground from the fact her best friend just appeared out of thin air, yelling at her. Ron appeared not to long afterwards, and helped Hermione up after realising she was on the ground.

'I didn't do anything, Harry. Please listen - '

'How am I suppose to believe that!?' Harry spat at her, feeling very over-protective of Lily (**A/N: **_can you blame him?_) 'She was in your care and now she's in a coma… that she might not ever come out of!'

'Harry, mate. I swear she didn't do anything - '

'Were you there?' Ron opened his mouth but decided the best of it, and closed it again. 'How do I know that it wasn't you who started the fire?'

'You just have to believe me, Harry.'

'Yeah, why would Hermione _want_ to hurt Lily?'

'I…' Harry struggled to find the words. 'I have no idea. But this wasn't any mere accident. My daughter is in a coma, that isn't something I can easily overlook,' Harry admitted. Without another word, he left the room, needing the space that a desperate single parent needed.

He conjured some parchment and quill out of thin air. Harry thought it was best if he wrote to Max and Kingsley first, before he forgot or they came after him. Setting the parchment on the wall, he quickly scribbled down the same words on two separate sheets:

_I won't be able to finish the mission: Lily is in a coma, and I have to stay. I hope you understand the situation I'm in right now and I plan to return to work when Lily is out of danger's harm. _

_- Harry_

'Harry,' he felt a small warm hand enclose his own. 'You know I would never do anything to destroy our friendship. And that includes hurting Lily.'

'Can you send these to Kingsley and Max? Find Flakes or some bird willing to do the job,' was Harry's response. He chose to ignore Hermione's statement, he needed space and he needed her to respect that.

'Um… sure.' Hermione gently took the pieces of parchment from Harry and walked off in search of a messenger.

Harry was fuming. He needed to be alone… what had happened to him? He already had lost Ginny – he couldn't imagine losing Lily as well. It was if his family was purposely being taken away from him. He wanted to yell, cry, scream in frustration instead he released as much anger as possible through punching the wall. _Ow… that hurt. _He leaned his head on the wall, breathing heavily but steadily.

'Um…excuse me? Do you mind?'

Harry turned to see a young mediwitch holding a fussy toddler, tilting her head at a pacifier at Harry's feet. Harry couldn't help but notice that he was slightly blushing at the sight of her.

'Oh, here,' Harry managed to choke out as he picked up the pacifier. 'Oh, wait,' Harry muttered a cleaning charm on the pacifier before putting it to the toddler's mouth.

'Thanks. He's been quite fussy since he came here to get a new hand.' Harry saw that indeed the young boy had one hand made out of a thick silvery substance, much like the one that a certain rat use to have. 'Are you here visiting or- ?'

'No, my daughter was in a fire while I was on a business trip. They don't know what's wrong with her but she's in a coma,' Harry said, thinking of Lily's body lying in the bed.

'Oh, I'm sorry to hear that-' the toddler started whimpering at the sight of his hand, obviously not knowing of its state. Harry took the infant from the mediwitch's arms and began to comfort the child, even though it wasn't his own.

'You're quite the father-figure, the good-looking ones usually never are,' she smirked as the child's whimpers became silent. Harry felt the blush creep up his neck. 'You're wife must be a lucky woman,' she noted as she realised the wedding ring on Harry's finger as he handed the infant back to her.

'Actually, my wife died during childbirth,' Harry said calmly. He was surprised that for once, Ginny's death didn't cause him to cry.

'Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I just assumed-'

'It's alright,' Harry stopped her, 'you didn't know.'

'I'm Kaitlin Dale, by the way. Oh! And this is Lucas,' she laughed as the toddler pulled her long brown hair, testing out his new hand.

'I'm Harry. Harry Potter.'

'Oh my…I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Potter. I didn't know it was you,' Kaitlin said softly, eyeing Harry's forehead for a glimpse of the scar. Harry quickly tried to brush some hair over it, but Kaitlin realised what he was doing and immediately stopped her inspection.

'I better get this one back to his mother,' Kaitlin said, hanging her head to hide her embarrassment.

'Maybe I'll see you around?' Harry asked hopefully. He seemed to like her, but again he was just judging on a first impression. Not normally a trustworthy thing to do.

'Maybe,' she mumbled, 'I hope your daughter gets better soon. Good day, Mr. Potter.' Harry tried to say more but couldn't as she quickly walked away.

'Harry!' Harry spun around to see Ron running out into the corridor, his face filled with hope and excitement, 'she's starting to wake up!' he said quickly before rushing back into the room. Harry sighed in relief: _she was going to be alright._

'See. She's a fighter… like her father,' Kaitlin said with a warm smile on her face. Harry beamed at her, more brightly than he ever had done to anyone else.

**A/N: **_WOW! 8 Chapters… this chapter shows Harry's new lover – yay! Damn straight, Harry's got himself a new lady… (does a dance)_

_I know it seems REALLY quick and a lot of readers wanted me to wait until Lily was around 3 or 4 but seriously, I can't wait that long!_

_As for this chapter's title – fill in the blank yourself. Use words such like, dead, dangerous, the one, special… um… crazy? I dunno, you can make it up – a lot of words can fit in there! . _

_Sorry for a short chapter, at least it's slightly longer than Ch. 7. Anyways, I've got _2_ new stories out: _Filling in the Gap _and _Loss of Innocence. _The next chapter of _Time Weave _and _Magic of Lily _will be out soon, I promise. And I might have another story coming out soon. Since its Christmas, my gift to you is many new chapters/new stories. You're gift to me, read and review. Not that hard is it? It's super cheap too!_

_- ♥ Creative Touch ♥_


End file.
